A collision avoidance system (CAS), proximity detection system (PDS), collision avoidance and awareness system (CAAS), and/or the like of a vehicle may use information from one or more sensors to provide commands to a vehicle system of the vehicle. The vehicle system may carry out the commands to prevent or reduce the severity of collisions associated with the vehicle. In some cases, the CAS and/or vehicle system of the vehicle may provide, to an operator of the vehicle, one or more indications (e.g., on a dash of the vehicle, on a display in a cab of the vehicle, and/or the like) pertaining to the status of the CAS and/or vehicle controller carrying out the commands. While the indications appraise the operator of the vehicle as to the status of the CAS and/or vehicle controller carrying out the commands, personnel external to the vehicle and/or operators of other vehicles are not made aware that the CAS has issued a command to the vehicle controller and/or whether the vehicle controller has acknowledged the command. This can lead to unsafe conditions for the operator of the vehicle, personnel external to the vehicle, and/or operators of other vehicles, which can lead to catastrophic events such as a vehicle crash, damaged property, and/or loss of life.
One approach to a collision warning system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 10,059,261 that issued to Wu on Aug. 28, 2018. In particular, the '261 patent discloses that if a processor 24 detects a hazard 12, the processor 24 executes instructions to activate an internal warning signal system 28 and/or an external warning signal system 30.
While the internal and external warning signal systems of the '261 patent include one or more warning devices capable of providing a warning signal to vehicle occupants and nearby traffic, the '231 patent does not address the issue of providing indications to personnel external to a vehicle and/or operators of other vehicles such that the personnel external to a vehicle and/or operators of other vehicles are aware that a CAS associated with the vehicle has issued a command to a vehicle controller associated with the vehicle and/or are aware of whether the vehicle controller has acknowledged the command.
The systems and/or devices of the present disclosure solve one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.